


They Don't Know About Us

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [13]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by One Direction - They Don't Know About Us
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Song Inspired [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 28





	They Don't Know About Us

_Break up with that girl, she is no good for you._

_Break up with her and get back to reality!_

_Break up with her and cut all connections, or I will have to send you to rehabilitation._

_Minji, she is not a good person, don’t fall deeper or you will only get hurt._

_You know what, you are disgusting, and also a disgrace to our family._

_You are still young, you can change, Minji, please._

They all told me to leave you, that you are not a good influence. That I will only get hurt if I stay with you any longer. 

But I know, that I want to stay, I don’t want to leave, because I know you are not going to hurt me. You are too fragile to do that, and you are the one that needs all the love and protection. 

**_ People say we shouldn’t be together _ **

**_ We’re too young to know about forever _ **

**_ But I say they don’t know what they talk about, talking about.  _ **

It’s been 2 years since we’ve been together. You confessed to me and I said yes. We were young and we both know there will be cruel and thorny paths above us. But we still took the risk. 

We hide from society about what we are. Some do accept it, but some still think of it as wrong, as a sin. Only our close friends knew about us.

My friends told me not too when you confessed. But after meeting you in person, they changed their minds. They say you are lovely and funny, but they know, besides that façade of yours, hidden a sad face of yours. They said that even though you are smiling, your eyes show sadness and emptiness. 

But now, though the sadness is still there, the emptiness is replaced with liveliness and love.

My family found out about us when we were hanging out one night. They told me to leave you, to cut our relation. But no! I am not going to do that! 

You feel dejected and feel rejected. But no, I am not going to let you feel that. I will stay no matter what. 

**_ Because this love is only getting stronger  _ **

**_ So I don’t wanna wait any longer _ **

**_ I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine girl _ **

My parents went mad when they found that I still keep on contacting you. They try to send me to rehabilitation. Saying that I am out of my mind, for loving a girl.

My family told me that they did some research on you, and they found out about your not so good past. They said that you are part of a gang, which I knew. They said that you are the leader of that gang, which I also knew. Because that is how we met. 

They told me that I will get hurt if I stay with you, but I don’t care. They told me that you are good for nothing that can only cause a problem. But I know that is not true. 

You might be from the street, you are abandoned since you are little and you live on the street ever since. You joined a gang, and you climb up to become a leader, top of the gang. Not because you are strong, but because of the leadership you have. 

You saved me that night, saved me from being robbed because I walked alone at night. Since then we became close. 

Your only education is high-school graduates, but so what? I know you are smart, even smarter than me. 

They don’t know a thing about you, because if they know, they won’t say bad things about you. 

Call me crazy, call me disgusting, call me weird. But I will never leave you because I know one thing. Because I love Kim Bora. 

**_ They don’t know about the things we do _ **

**_ They don’t know about the “I love yous” _ **

**_ But I bet you if they only knew _ **

**_ They would just be jealous of us _ **

**_ They don’t know about the up all nights _ **

**_ They don’t know I’ve waited all my life _ **

**_ Just to find a love that feels this right _ **

I ran away one night. I can’t cope with it no more. I rather cut connection with my toxic family, rather than forgetting about my love for you. 

I know they are looking for me everywhere, but I couldn’t care less. Because, why would they care about it now, when they never did before? 

Our friends help us, they help us get away from them. So we moved and start anew. Living in a city far away. 

We met new people, we learn new things. They are always saying that they envy us, despise out up and down, we never give up on each other. We hold on to each other, and our loves became deeper than before. 

I have always waited long for this, this kind of love that I always long for. Growing up in a strict family, I don’t have much life outside my house, and you are the one showing the world to me. 

**_ Baby, they don’t know about _ **

**_ They don’t know about us _ **

They don’t know about us, they don’t know anything about us. So they don’t have the right to judge us. What’s more, to judge you.

You are precious Bora, know that. Because I always mean it when I told you that. 

We start from nothing, we start anew. We faced our new challenge, we both found a job at this café near where we live. I work as a barista, and you bake. Our manager liked us, and she said that we make a good team. 

She is younger than us, her name is Lee Siyeon. She owns the café, continuing it from her mother when she passed away. 

She never has an interest in it, since her dream is to sing. So when we step out foot inside that café, she accepted us right away. 

She told us that she wants us to take over the café, but no of course we refuse. But she insists. And so, in the end, the two of us became the new owner of the café. 

We try out a new menu, new decoration, and the guest love it. The café becomes well-known in such a short time. 

We hire this one cute high-schooler. Lee Gahyeon is her name. She is always bubbly, and happy. Everyone loves her, and we sometimes joke about wanting to adopt her as our daughter. 

There is this couple that always comes by, Yubin and Yoohyeon if I remember correctly. They work as a photographer and music producer. And they knew each other since they were little.

We love to listen to their story, their struggle, and how they learn to be mature. Through their up and down, because they were young and one was selfish. 

And lastly, there is this one Chinese girl, she came to Korea to pursue her dream as a musical artist. Handong is her name. She lives with Gahyeon since their parents knew each other. 

Handong and Siyeon are seeing each other nowadays, with the help of Gahyeon of course. And the funny thing is we only realize it later, that Gahyeon and Siyeon were cousins. 

**_ Just one touch and I was a believer _ **

**_ Every kiss it gets a little sweeter _ **

**_ It’s getting better _ **

**_ Keeps getting better all the time girl _ **

As time passed, we keep on getting closer, and our bond becomes stronger.

They always envy us, out chemistry, our love. And they wish they are also that strong to face reality as we did. 

Years passed, Siyeon and Handong is getting married. They are the only couple between us that didn’t have much problem in their love life, but their bond is as strong as ours. 

Yubin asks us to help her with her proposal to Yoohyeon on her birthday, and we rent out the café for her to do so. And of course, it ended up well.

About us? When we thought that after all these years we can finally live in peace, without anyone bothering us, telling us what’s right and what’s wrong. They show up.

_ “Come back home with us, Minji. Please. Your father is sick, and he wants to see you.”  _

My mother came into our café one day. With a weary face and red eyes, been crying this whole time. 

There is this one moment that I am thinking of going back. But the next word that came through her made me change my mind.

_ “But I want you to come along. I don’t want the other to see that you and that filthy girl are still together.”  _

When I saw her expression changed when she said that, and when she saw you coming out from the kitchen, that is when I know.

Even though after years, they never let go of that. And so I won’t either. Because no way I am leaving you to go back so that they can try to brain-washed me to become the way they wanted me to be.

**_ They don’t know how special you are _ **

**_ They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart _ **

**_ They can say anything they want because they don’t know about us _ **

Gahyeon came into the café right when my mother about to slap me. 

She got angry and ask her to leave the café immediately, not minding her words even though she knew she is talking to elder people. 

“Leave! And don’t you dare to come back here if you are going to hurt them!”

“Who are you, how do you dare to talk to me like that, I am her mother!” My mother said back.

“And they are my parents!” Gahyeon retort back, to which I and Bora laugh. 

“What! Now you are going to be this disgusting? And adopt a grown-up? Minji, this is not true.” You still try to talk me out of it.

“This is my life, and the moment I left that house years ago, I am no longer part of your so-called family. So this time I kindly asked you to leave, because who knows what our daughter will do to you. She is even scarier than Bora, the gang leader if you are wondering.” 

I just smiled at her. I saw her grumbled some words, probably saying that we are disgusting, and she left the café. 

“And since when we became your parents?” Bora asks Gahyeon with a smile.

“Since today! And who is that woman?”

“My mother.” 

“Ah… well, I don’t care…” She said and she walks inside the kitchen to get ready to work. 

**_ They don’t know what we do best, that’s between me and you, our little secret _ **

**_ But I wanna tell them _ **

**_ I wanna tell the world that you’re mine girl _ **

Life has been better since then. They never seem to try to reach out anymore. And we can finally have our freedom together. 

With our close friends around witnessing us, we said our vow. We finally tied a knot, and promise to say together forever. 

Say all the things you want about us, but we won’t be bothered about it. Because you don’t know about us, they struggle we had, the wait that we had, the up and down in our life. That is what makes us become more mature, understanding and also making our bond deeper than it is before. 


End file.
